


Death to Lyfrassir Von Edda

by emmiebee



Category: Death to the Mechanisms - The Mechanisms (Album), The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Death to the Mechanisms Spoilers, Gen, Lots of Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Read at Your Own Risk, Sort Of, although marius doesn't actually die in this, basically death to marius von raum but my version, it's more of the events leading up to his death, it's really just pain, one event really, twice technically, with lyf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiebee/pseuds/emmiebee
Summary: The Bifrost finally catches up to Lyf. Marius makes a decision. (yes i know lyf's name isn't von edda there's a reason)
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Made Me Cry





	Death to Lyfrassir Von Edda

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what this is, i just had a thought and went with it   
> My tumblr is @queen-of-the-bicons if anyone wants to chat or hang or be friends!

Somewhere, sometime, in some universe, on some planet, Marius Von Raum's world is about to end. He doesn't know that, of course. He doesn't know many things. But what he does know is that he loves Lyfrassir Edda, always has really, and tonight is their anniversary. And THAT means that Marius is doing everything he possibly can to make it perfect. He cooks, he decorates, he places his violin somewhere where it can be easily reached (in the case of impromptu romantic serenading, which is always a risk with him), and he does NOT think about the feeling he's been having for a while, a slow creeping sense of dread, like something big is coming and there is nothing he can do to stop it. 

When it's all done and Marius is convinced it looks as good as it possibly can, he makes his way to the living room of their cozy apartment, where Lyf has been waiting, having been forcibly removed from the kitchen and dining room by Marius after drawing the line at being blindfolded. "It's supposed to be a SURPRISE," Marius had insisted. Lyf had just lifted one silvery eyebrow, then shook their head with a deep sigh and gone to wait for everything to be ready.

When Marius strides into the living room, a massive grin crossing his face, he finds Lyf standing in the center of the floor, staring down at their hands. Marius calls their name, but they don't look at him. Then he sees what they've been staring at.

Rainbows, shifting across the former inspector's pale skin, under it and over it, then floating off and drifting into the sky. Marius freezes. "L-Lyf?"

They look up this time, their once blue eyes wide and shifting. "It caught up," is all they say, the words hoarse and barely whispered. 

Marius rushes forward, taking both their hands in his and staring down at the swirling colors. "No.... no no no no... Lyfrassir... darling...." his voice trails off, the right words not coming. 

"Marius." Lyf says his name, and the softness and love in their voice nearly breaks him. He remembers a time when they would only refer to him as 'Von Raum', their voice a sharp irritated bite. But that was a long time ago. Before… before.

“How long?” Marius manages to ask. He can barely get the words out, his thoughts are just screaming no no no no please fuck no, but Lyf seems to catch his meaning. “I- I don’t know. It- it just started. I don’t- I don’t know how long I have.”

There’s a moment of heavy, painful silence, then Marius crushes Lyfrassir into his arms, burying his face into their shoulder. Lyf lets out a choking sob and collapses into him, wrapping themself around him tightly. And the two of them just… stay like that for a while. 

They both knew it would happen eventually. Lyf’s encounter with the Bifrost had to have left its mark on them, beyond the basic semi-immortality it had apparently given them. But with that immortality came destructive and deadly eldritch abilities, which Lyf had shied from, only using them sparingly and only when necessary. The power remained trapped just beneath their skin, and it had only been a matter of time before it was ready to burst out, killing Lyf in the process. And, it seems, that time is now. 

Marius doesn’t want to believe it, but he can see the evidence in the way the rainbows boil under his love’s skin, the way Lyf trembles in his arms. By the end of the day, maybe before then, Lyf will be gone. And Marius will be….lost. He holds Lyf tighter, stroking their long silver-white hair. It’s always been that color, naturally, just like the frosty blue lines and swirls on their face are natural skin patterns. 

This isn’t fair. Marius desperately wants to say something, anything, about how much he loves Lyf, how this can’t happen, how it will all be alright, but the only thing that comes out is “...but I made dinner.” 

Lyf laughs, pathetically, pulling away slightly. “I.. I’m sorry, dear heart, but I… well, I don’t exactly have much of an appetite right now.”

“And that’s alright,” Marius reassures them quickly. “Is there… what do you need?”

“Besides you?” Lyf tries to smile but can’t quite get there. A violent shudder passes through their entire body, and they gasp in pain as the shifting colors surge viciously, twisting veins bulging and straining against their skin. “Oh. Oh gods.” 

They take a shuddering breath as the colorful veins settle back down. Marius can do nothing but look on helplessly, reaching for Lyf but unsure if touching them will make it worse. After a moment Lyf attempts another smile. “I’m alright,” they say, even though they are clearly not. 

They’re trying their best to hold it together, and seeing that breaks something in Marius. He surges forward and pulls them into a fierce kiss. Lyf makes a desperate little noise in the back of their throat and kisses him back just as fiercely. Eventually they have to separate as another tremor racks Lyf, this one nearly bringing them to their knees. “Fuck,” they gasp, once it has passed. “That doesn’t feel nice.” 

“I love you,” is all Marius can say, his heart shattering into a million pieces. Lyf’s face flashes through about five emotions at once before they manage to say, softly. “I love you too.”

And so they spend the rest of the night the only way they can: together, in love. They eat Marius’ dinner, they slow dance in the fading light. Marius plays the violin, the one Lyf gave him, remembering painfully how he had discovered the engagement ring hidden inside it, and Lyf’s sparkling smile as he practically screamed “YES!”

At the end of the night, Lyf is fading fast, the twisting rainbow veins stretching and undulating in a constant flow, desperate to be free. Marius holds them, tears trailing down his face as he sings softly to them, promising them things he knows aren’t true, can never be true. Lyf reaches up and strokes their fingers over his face gently. “I don’t want to leave you,” they whisper. “Will you- will you be okay?”

Marius covers their hand with his own and squeezes it tightly. “Yes,” he lies, voice breaking. “Yes, I will. I’ll be fine.”

“Good.” Lyf exhales, eyes growing unfocused. “It hurts, though. Leaving you. Y’know, I really- I really loved being Lyfrassir Von Edda.”

Marius chokes out a broken laugh. Lyf had absolutely refused to take the name Von Raum, so they had compromised and just added a ‘Von’ to their own name. 

Marius wants to say something else, but the words die in his throat as he notices that Lyf’s eyes have emptied of all light. Their body heaves, one last time, and then dissolves into a twisting fleshy rainbow mass that then melts into the floor and is gone, taking the shattered pieces of Marius’ heart with it.

He stays there, kneeling on the floor, shaking and sobbing, all night, until there is nothing left in him but a hollow space where love once lived. I’m at a bit of a loose end here, aren’t I, he thinks bitterly, standing up and casting around him for something, anything, to keep him going. Lyf is gone. His crew is… well, he doesn’t exactly know where they are. Some of them are gone. The rest are who knows where. And he has no idea how to find them, anyway. But there is someone…. Someone who he does know where they are, and how to get to them. Someone who can help him. Someone Lyf always loved, that Marius himself would actually be rather glad to see. Multiple someones, actually.

And so doctor Baron Marius Von Raum (neither a baron nor a doctor) picks up his violin and goes to check on the octokittens.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and you know the rest


End file.
